Dangerous grief
by Sky14
Summary: Au. When the twins are lost in their grief for their mother, who had long since sailed across the sea, they take it out on an unlikely source. Elrond swept away by his own grief for his wife, and reliving the loss of his twin lashes out... can events be s
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

A/N: I know the fans of the Faded twilight series are going to hate me right now, but I promise I'll still work on that. Right now this is just to tide you over while writer's block leaves me at a loss on the next chapter.

The twin sons of Elrond looked at one another with identical waves of fear etched in the same gray eyes that stared down coldly upon them. " What do you think you were doing?!" Elrond raged.

Elladan looked over at Elrohir and swallowed hard. " I... I wasn't thinking..."

" Apparently not!" Elrond fumed.

Elladan couldn't help but wince at the tone that his father used.

" I thought you two were more mature then this... but apparently you need a lesson." The cold glint in Elrond's eyes made the twins shift uncomfortably in their seats.

" Leave my sight." The lord of Rivendell sneered.

Elladan rose quickly from the wooden chair in which he sat upon, and dragged his twin from the study. Neither of the twins spoke to one another until they were in the safety of their room. " I've never seen Adar that mad before..." Elrohir whispered.

" Aye.. Perhaps we did get carried away this time..." Elladan mused.

Elrohir leaned against Elladan and half closed his eyes as Elladan protectively held him in his arms. " What do you think he is going to do 'Dan?" the younger twin murmured.

" I don't know 'Ro, but we'll most likely find out in time.." Elladan murmured. " Sleep now though I'll watch over your dreams.."

" But-"

Elladan smiled faintly. " Don't worry about it 'Ro, I have much to think about and couldn't sleep easily at this moment."

" Alright.." The younger twin murmured before his eyes clouded over in sleep.

Elladan uttered a soft sigh as he brushed a few strands of raven black hair from Elrohir's face. " If only we knew what the future held for us... but I promise one thing.. you won't suffer our punishment alone.. I'll be here will you." Elladan promised before he drifted off unwillingly into a troubled sleep.

TBC....

A/n: Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

rating: Pg-13 for violence and child abuse.

Darkness seemed to linger upon the bright sunshine and uncertain and fear seemed to radiate from the twins room the next morning as Elrohir sleepily glanced about the room. " 'Dan? Where are you?"

Silence greeting Elrohir's frantic shouts and the younger twin grew worried. He glanced about the room as he made his way to his wardrobe. Once he had dressed in pale blue robes he headed out of his room and down the halls. He distantly heard screams of pain and headed towards the sound with a hand upon the hilt of his sword. ' Dan?' he called out within the bond that the two of them shared.

' I'm fine....' was Elladan's response, though both knew that was a lie as Elrohir heard the pain within his mental voice.

' where are you 'Dan?' he called out hoping desperately that the screams in which he heard wasn't his brother. _' What could cause such harm within the last homely house of my father?' _ Elrohir thought silently to himself, and his worry increased when his brother made no response to his question.

Elrohir stopped outside his father's study where it seemed that the source of the screams were coming from, and a sense of foreboding appeared within the pit of his stomach as he opened the door. Gray eyes widened and he couldn't help but stifle the gasp that escaped his lips at the scene that greeted him.

The curtains in the room were drawn to hide the light of the morning, and within the faint firelight of the room Elrohir made out his brother tied upon his father's desk, and Elrond was in the corner of the room for the moment looking through a box that neither of the twins had ever seen before.

Elrond came towards Elladan with a nine-tail whip that he had heated, and was now glowing white from the heat that radiated from it.

" No!" Elrohir cried as he rushed to stand between his helpless brother who looked to be only half conscious, and glared at their father. " What is the meaning of this Adar?" Elrohir cried out in rage.

" The beginning of your punishment for the crime in which you committed." Elrond responded as he sent the whip down hard upon Elrohir.

Elrohir cried out in surprise and pain as he felt the burn and bite of the whip that would soon draw blood.

" No... please Adar...." Elladan begged. " Leave Elrohir alone... it was my fault it wasn't his..."

" It matter's little whose fault it was Elladan. If it was your fault then you will soon learn to think before you act, and Elrohir will soon learn to think before he follows you in your actions." Elrond responded as brought the whip harshly upon Elrohir again. " Take off your robe Elrohir."

Defiance burned within the younger twin's eyes at that. " No."

" Then I'll just have to return back to Elladan..." Elrond said and trailed off.

" NO!" Elrohir cried out, and tears of rage formed, but he refused to let them fall. His face burned in humiliation as he shed his robe, and stood bared to all in the room.

Elrond smirked and brought the whip down repeatedly upon the younger twin, and when Elrohir fell to the ground he put the whip back in the box and left bringing the black box back to his room. He locked the door leaving the two half conscious, and bleeding brother's alone with their pain.

TBC....

Review response:

Dalas Ray: The first chapter wasn't an intentional cliffhanger. I didn't know yet where I was going to go with the story.

Sporkgirl: Thanks for the awesome review. As for the twins well... grief is a powerful thing.

spiritsllionofthecimarro: I'm glad you like it. Yes I'll keep going with it though I'm not quite certain exactly where it's going yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Author's note: Here is the next installment of the story.

Rating: PG-13 for child abuse

Note/ indicates thoughts/ ' indicates mental speaking'

" Then I'll just have to return back to Elladan..." Elrond said and trailed off.

" NO!" Elrohir cried out, and tears of rage formed, but he refused to let them fall. His face burned in humiliation as he shed his robe, and stood bared to all in the room.

Elrond smirked and brought the whip down repeatedly upon the younger twin, and when Elrohir fell to the ground he put the whip back in the box and left bringing the black box back to his room. He locked the door leaving the two half conscious, and bleeding brothers alone with their pain.

Chapter 3

A groan escaped Elladan's lips as consciousness returned to him. He was still sprawled upon his father's desk. He was relieved to find that the restraints had been lifted, but he nearly cried out in pain as he all but allowed himself to fall off the desk. He didn't think it was possible to hurt as much as he did now, but he was proven wrong a moment later. His heart constricted painfully in his chest as he spotted the still form of his twin. Stubbornly the elder twin grit his teeth, and crawled towards the still form of his brother. " 'Ro?" He rasped. On closer inspection he was startled to find his twin's eyes closed. / Why is Adar doing this? He's never been so harsh with his punishments before.../ he thought darkly.

Elrohir whimpered faintly as he too regained consciousness a few short hours after his brother did. He didn't dare try to move, but tensed as he felt someone looming over him. He partially opened his gray eyes, and stared up at his twin. He seemed to have taken the brunt of his father's anger, as his body was more harshly beaten. " Dan?" He whispered softly not trusting himself to speak.

" It's going to be alright... I'm here..." Elladan reassured his brother. He himself didn't believe his words, but he didn't know how else to comfort him when he was in too much pain to do much else. He collapsed next to his brother, and both flinched when they heard the sound of the lock turning.

The door soon opened, and the faint flicker of light from the hall bathed the dark room as Elrond entered his study. His face was one of remorse as he stared down at his two sons, and slowly crossed over towards them. His earlier fit of rage seemed to have disappeared as he knelt down just above their heads. He reached out with slim fingers to stroke Elladan's hair, that was so much like his own, and his heart ached terribly when Elrohir flinched away from similar treatment. " I'm sorry my sons..." He murmured softly in elvish. " I had a talk with the boy's father, and he had forced you two to react.." Sadness flickered in the depths of his gray eyes as he wordlessly started to treat Elladan's wounds with the herbs he had brought with him.

Elladan shivered slightly, and gazed at his father as a mixture of emotions washed across his face. " Why?" he rasped.

" Shh..." Elrond murmured. " rest now... all will be well..." He soothed as he lifted him up, and brought him down to his room. He returned to his study and went through the same process with Elrohir. Instead of bringing him to his room though, he brought him to Elladan's room knowing the two needed each other this night.

TBC...


End file.
